Push & Pull
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Tell me, how does it feel? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Push & Pull**

She felt anxiety crawl all over her. Like a wave of uneasiness. Trying to keep her balance, she felt a powerful pull. A jolt so strong her body was flung.

The wretched feel of ache worked its way up her side after hitting the wooden beams. Pressing her forehead into the floor, she willed for her body to relax. She wasn't going to train anymore. This was it for today.

Letting her body slide into a lying position she finally turned to look up. Not so far off into the distance she saw Neji walking away.

* * *

He saw her in the corner of his eye. Just standing there, looking as innocent as ever. What was going through her mind, he wouldn't know.

Getting past a few pseudo-rounds of Taijutsu, he set himself down, anticipating his second wind. Once he felt well enough he'd begin perfecting his Ninjutsu.

As he concentrated on centering, he would hear her shuffling footsteps coming from the dining area and eventually going into the parlor. It was as she traveled to the next room when she'd stop to watch. She did this everyday. Not a second to spare, her timing was unbelievable.

He didn't particularly like an audience but bit his tongue. He wouldn't say anything. After all, he's been under close surveillance ever since he demonstrated terrorist-like actions on the Hyuga heir all those years ago. To speak up to the helpless creature, that was his cousin, would get him a curse-seal punishment.

He grinded his teeth in frustration, _"Hinata,"_ He didn't have to look at her to know she was staring wide-eyed. She was tempting him to speak, say something her innocent mind wouldn't be able to handle. He knew she'd crumble as soon as he opened his mouth.

Keeping his eyes closed, he waited for her to pass.

"Nah-"

His concentration died then. Opening his eyes, he turned to look at the girl. She never actually spoke to him. For an occurrence so rare he had to provide at least some attention.

"Neji," She began her eyes on the ground. "Is there a possibility…" She cleared her throat. "I'd like it very much if you would consider sparring with me."

* * *

She breathed; inhaling an air so thick she had trouble filling her lungs to its full capacity. Straightening her posture, she exhaled and tried again.

As she settled herself upright the wooden floor beneath her creaked, ultimately breaking a concentration she was having a hard time maintaining. Opening her eyes she decided to start over again.

Slowly, she maneuvered. From her core, the chakra built and spread through her body. Light tingles of energy could be felt moving about her limbs. Delighted with the sudden turn she relaxed. Finally she had complete control, but the agitation that fabricated was unnerving. Tugging slightly on her tension, she breathed to concentrate.

She had done this millions of times. Up until now it hadn't been a problem. She thought being outside would be easier, feel better than being cornered in a room so small, especially if it were for centering your chakra control.

After learning the basics, she was suddenly aware of the channels in her body. Chakra that slipped through her fingers like water, suddenly felt dense, solid. The floor she sat on, every curve and point of each piece of furniture, fabric, and trinket. Beyond them were walls that kept her in, left her lost and idle.

Beads of sweat dripped past her temple, down the side of her face and onto her neck. Temperatures were not yet hot, but the concentration of the task was rather difficult.

Pinpricks across the side of her body, began to sizzle suddenly. Abruptly, she maneuvered to keep balance.

Something was wrong. Her breath became shallow, and her will became weak – crushing beneath an immense feeling.

* * *

Neji stared at her confused, however, intrigued. Was she scraping up the courage to ask him this? For weeks on end, she'd continue in her watching. Maybe this had been the solution – the end to her fixed gaze.

Standing, he patted himself off, his eyes downcast and concentrated. "Hinata-_san_," he began, voice smooth, "If we are to _spar_," his nostril flared slightly. It was obvious he mocked her. The idea of Hinata being a formidable opponent was near blasphemy, "…I'd prefer it to be done in the dojo."

There was no need to wait for a reply.

From the corner of his eye, as he led the way, he saw her follow, contemplation clearly being displayed on her face.

For whatever reason, he was feeling the gnaw of irritation bite at his skin. It was a sudden arousal settling into his rigid form.

Sliding the doors open, he let Hinata pass him.

Watching her hesitant steps made him wary. Superiority was never an issue when he knew her ranking to be low. And by ranking, he hadn't meant title but skill and overall ability. He knew she had little to nothing, and to fight her would make for a typical cool-down. It would have to suffice.

"Neji," he heard her speak, "If possible, would you mind if we w-warmed up first?" He noticed her eyes were directed towards the ground as her fingers tangled and twisted together. She must have been dim.

"Have you not trained today?" he quickly replied, a tone of disgust hinting through a myriad of lifeless words.

She looked up then, "I-I have! – " her eyes found the floor again, "I – I would just like it if we could meditate together…first."

Almost giddy to defeat her, he made it a plan to take his time. He would enjoy the presentation and it would most likely satisfy a curiosity.

So they sat and he would wait.

* * *

Hinata was having trouble controlling herself. Just being near him was making her feel uneasy, as if her body wasn't her own.

Settling herself across from him she stared in dismay. His eyes closed and his posture perfect. She wondered if he felt any different with her there.

Breathing, she closed her eyes and waited for a pull, convinced that there was a connection too deep to control.

After several minutes of utter silence and precise meditation nothing had happened.

After what seemed like an hour of meditation she felt foolish. Her chakra was steady, focused and fluid. Like any training session she had done perfectly fine. Similar to when she had been locked in her room the concentration was near phenomenal.

Then was she wrong?

Maybe it was the outside. The fact that she was removing herself from an area so condensed may have possibly allowed her to be taken down so easily. In a room things were so concrete, easy to understand and feel. Maybe being in unbound nature pulled and pinned her to the floor. The simplicity of it disgusted her.

She heard Neji shuffle to get up, moving to stand, and by that time defeat her.

"I don't understand." Hinata spoke to herself. It was something sort of chaos that nothing happened. She was sure, so positive there was something. If being outside was the catalyst to her body's defying nature, then why had she felt the commanding sensation of adrenalin nip at her whenever Neji had been training?

Looking up towards Neji she saw his uncaring eyes glide across her odd figure. She knew he had wanted to battle. He was waiting.

Hinata knew she was no match for his skill no matter how fast she had gotten or how clear she could now see. The control she had when she was around him melted into erratic energy, supposedly.

It was useless. She thought now, it had been an excuse for being an inexperienced ninja.

She was boggled by the thought of ever being able to fight him, certainly when it concerned their past. How she did it, she would never know. She contemplated whether it had been because of her skill, possibly the control she had of her chakra. Maybe at the time it wasn't enough, but now it seemed different – it _was_ different.

Settling herself into a position, after standing awkwardly, she prayed to the heavens above that she'd be able to project an ounce of learned ability.

Somehow, she foresaw havoc. An internal knead of the devil against her.

* * *

Neji watched as she adjusted herself. During their meditation he hadn't taken full advantage of her offered serenity. He believed not to meditate before battle. Allowing the most vulnerable display of power before a fight only amounted to utter stupidity. He wasn't fond of ridiculous acts and wouldn't involve himself. However, for the sake of respect and lack of interest in the sting of a supreme curse seal attack, he would only bend slightly for her. A tilt, if you will.

She seemed confused when she looked at him. He noticed immediately after she stood. How she adorned such a fragile display of emotion he'd never know. In the Hyuga household emotion was never proudly looked upon. He liked to think it, a rebellious act on her part.

Taking a step towards her, he made the first move. Hitting her arm with little effort he saw her quick to block. She repeated his actions and hit the opposing arm. Stepping closer, he pushed her away. He looked curiously at her then.

She jumped, leaped to him, arms flailing about, pace fast and jabs short. She was on the offensive.

Pushing her to go faster he found excitement in her rushed technique. He hadn't thought of her to excel so much in such a time, but was pleasantly surprised nonetheless.

* * *

Hinata knew.

She felt it after rising to her feet. Why there was a difference, why there wasn't a pull.

He wasn't using chakra.

When they began the spar he had yet to utilize it. It was a purely physical fight. Basics were the theme for this battle and to prove her point she was willing to change it. She wanted to see the evidence, to feel the pull. Although it was proving to be a difficult feat when he was pushing her away so hastily.

She had to try.

Sending chakra from her core to her awaiting hand was simple enough. Hitting him, however, was going to be a task. She felt predictable under the gaze of his eyes. As if they've fought everyday. Before this moment he knew every move to come. She despised it. Hinata had to do something to deter him. Something unpredictable and innovative, anything to ignite him.

She became inflamed then.

Her body burning with sudden fluency. With vigor she closed and tightened her open palm and punched.

* * *

He felt his shoulder disconnect. A pain so sharp, he felt it shoot up his spine.

He hadn't known how exactly it happened. The fuel that pushed him to pull her down to the floor, but there he was. His chakra burning him from the inside out.

On top of her now, one hand gripping her throat as his other arm held him in place. She stared up at him, eyes wide, mouth open. Her hands on his chest, nails digging into him, pleading for an end.

"What did you _do_?" he spoke through clutched teeth. Straining to hold form, he was shaking.

Releasing her neck, he saw the glow of chakra appear beneath his hand. An imprint of blue staining her skin as he pried his own hand away.

Pulling her hand from his chest he felt a deep pressure alleviate. Holding her hand weakly in front of him, he watched in amazement as her chakra soaked into his skin.

"What is this?" he asked warily. And he felt the rush then. An urgency so foreign run through him like a virus through his veins. It was _her_.

* * *

Hinata stared up at him feeling subsequently better than she ever had. With the exception of the sudden lack of breath the exchange of chakra was utterly euphoric.

It was almost too much to stay conscious. His energy too devouring she felt she could die.

"I-" She paused, feeling light headed, "I don't know." she spoke slowly.

"I feel you." He said breathless.

Her eyes closed then. "You're suffocating." It was not physical and he knew what she meant.

Releasing her, he reluctantly shifted to move away.

Hinata lied there breathing deeply, relaxing with each breath. She felt secure. Sitting up she came to face Neji who stared at her with curiosity and twisted delight.

Standing slowly, she bowed and turned away, leaving him to sit in the dojo alone.

* * *

Neji hadn't felt anything like that - ever. As if undergoing withdrawal he had an ache for it. He didn't know what it was specifically but he knew it was Hinata.

Contemplation of the doings made him feel irrational, dim somehow. How he was unable to understand it he would not readily accept.

As days passed he would ignore the tingle of sensation. It began light, however irritating.

It made it difficult to concentrate. Focus had become limited and he would lose his train of thought often. At first he had detested the Hyuga Heiress for the unyielding gnaw, but the growing want was enough to push him back towards her.

He became needy with aggression. Under a mask of unemotional fathoms was a petulant enthusiast awaiting his next injection. Unfortunately Hinata had disappeared soon after functions began to continue properly.

Impatiently he would await her return. His questions dissipated and all he wanted now was to be fixed. As wrong as it was he only wanted to feel her touch. The soothing warmth of her chakra flooding him, an invitation of blanketed security.

He wanted the feeling; he wanted the rush, all because he felt the push.

* * *

Entering her room, she felt herself shift, an internal yank leading her towards the ground. She felt her breath leave her as she clutched at her chest. Weak, she grasped at a table to stand herself up.

Leaning on the table she was being tugged up to a stand.

Neji holding her close, emitted his essence, it was so rank it felt like she was on fire.

"Hinata," he breathed into her.

Weak, she tried to concentrate but he was so foully dominating she was unable to offer anything. "Neji," she began, "S-Stop."

His breath ragged as he looked down, he felt it hard to digress.

Moments passed and Hinata pushed herself away from him. Leaning slightly on the desk behind her she walked over to turn her lamp on.

Illuminating the room she chose not to look at him. Instead she turned towards her futon and gestured for him to join her.

Sitting cross-legged, they stared at each other silently.

She was the first to speak. "I began meditating." She started and he looked uninterested. "Controlling my chakra was my goal. I wished to perfect it, and in turn exceed in Ninjutsu."

Impatient he watched her fingers tangle together in nervousness. "The suffocation of this room ate at me after meditation became redundant. As a result I began my daily sessions outside."

She looked at him, "That had gone wrong because of you."

Neji looked up at her then, eyes stern.

"I've – I've concluded that… when we were training in the dojo." She looked down. "I feel like I'm being pulled into the ground, swallowed by the earth, taken away."

Neji grabbed her hand, curling her fingers beneath his. "How does it feel when I do this?"

Hinata stared at her hand in his, "I am fine."

He grabbed at her hand then, pumping a fierce amount of chakra up her arm. She squirmed and pushed back giving him the rush he longed for.

"It hurts!" She screamed, tugging her hand from him, remnants of blue sinking into her skin like a disease.

Neji was bent slightly, hands resting on his knees. He shook his head, eyes closed to take a breath, "I don't believe that it hurts." He began, "This cannot hurt." He reached for her again.

Hinata pulled away and stood. "S-stop," she said, "Get out!" She was holding her hands to her chest, defending herself in a futile attempt.

Standing beside her, he took a step closer. Taking a finalizing breath, "It doesn't make sense." He looked at her with a gaze so intense, his eyes on her, looking for truth.

She stepped back, maneuvering herself behind a chair to keep him at bay. "I- Why wouldn't it make sense?" Scurrying away slowly she made it a goal to separate herself from her cousin. She knew this wasn't right.

"I hate to admit it, _Hinata_," he said her name with such venom, suggesting something she would devotedly oppose. "…But a feeling like that isn't something you hate."

Hinata looked down suddenly, eyes averting his intent gaze. "It's the thought, Neji…" she finally said.

Neji continued staring, confused now on what she was implying.

"I can't even handle your chakra." She confessed. "My knees buckle under the pressure of your force and it's – s-so unbearable that I can hardly breathe." Her hands fell from her chest, hanging at her sides, defeated, "It is – pathetic."

From beneath her long hair, eyes were knowingly directed towards him.

"We know this, Hinata," Neji spoke casually – more so clearly. It was a fact when he said it.

Her eyes narrowed on him, "That's not the point, Neji-_nii_." And she lifted her head, and took a step in his direction. "Why then, are _you_ so desperate to take my feeble essence? What does it do to you?" She was curious; she wanted to know the reality of his being.

The tables turned.

Shame was never attached to Neji, and Hinata should have known. He stepped closer himself. "It feels good." He said simply, no regret in his voice to admit it. "I would drown in you if I could." He breathed into her and she shuttered miserably.

His hand fell to her shoulder and trailed its way down to her hand where he willingly grasped. His cheek brushed up against hers almost sweetly.

Hinata closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. If this is what it took to make him leave she would do it.

He kissed her.

And through gentle fingers that tilted her chin up she felt the shift of chakra attach to her. Different from the other attempts it was almost serene. Like warm milk pouring down her throat, she felt its weight lie at the pit of her stomach.

She felt warm, encased almost. Neither pushed nor pulled, but rather floating. Her body was weightless under the slightest brush of his lips and the glide of his fingers. There was no pain.

When she moved to comply, suddenly clasping her hand around his controlled wrist she felt the dose of chakra being pumped into her with every beat of his erratic heart. The tingling sensation vibrating through her with the slightest intensity, enough to keep her submerged.

When he retracted she followed him, staying close, keeping still. It was her decision to be pulled.

She breathed deeply, eyes closed, no clear thought in her mind.

"It's like being pushed into you." He said quietly, a personal notion. His reason, "Even though it hurts, I can't help but give in."

* * *

So I have been working on this oneshot for several months now and have finally completed it. Don't be alarmed by the strangeness of it all. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the rhyming - they were not intentional.

Review for me :D


End file.
